No one
by Ana Pereira
Summary: DL, Songfic by Alicia Key's song. Lindsay and Danny had their first fight. Lindsay's thoughts as she heard the song while she's driving.


Songfic by Alicia Key's song. Lindsay and Danny had their first fight. Lindsay's thoughts as she heard the song while she's driving.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY, Danny Messer or Lindsay Monroe.

Thank you 5t4c3y for beta'ing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lindsay was driving, she was driving to forget. Some people drink, some work, but she drives. In Montana she rode horses, in New York she drives.

She needed space, space to think. Think about her relationship with Danny. She looked at her watch, 10pm, exactly 2 hours since they had their first fight. Now she was driving, but she needed something more. Music. She turned the radio on and recognized her favourite music:

_**I just want you close**_

_**Where you can stay forever**_

_**You can be sure**_

_**That it will only get better**_

_**You and me together**_

_**Through the days and nights**_

_**I don't worry 'cause**_

_**Everything's**__**gonna be alright**_

_**People keep talking**_

_**They can say what they like**_

_**But all I know is**_

_**Everything's**__**gonna be alright**_

She smiled, the reason why she loved that song is because it reminded her of Danny. That song reminded her of her feelings for him, reminded her that they're meant to be together and nothing, _nothing_ will ever break them apart.

_**No one, no one, no one**_

_**Can get in the way of what I'm feeling**_

_**No one, no one, no one**_

_**Can get in the way of what I feel for you**_

_**You, you**_

_**Can get in the way of what I feel for you**_

She loved him, even if she had never told him, and she was sure he loved her back. He didn't have to tell her, he had always shown. He had always been there for her. He had always shown her that he loves, that he cares with simple gestures, with simple things.

_**When the rain is pouring down**_

_**And my heart is hurting**_

_**You will always be around**_

_**This I know for certain **_

_**You and me together**_

_**Through the day and nights**_

_**I don't worry 'cause**_

_**Everything's gonna be alright**_

_**People keep talking**_

_**They can say what they like**_

_**But all I know is**_

_**Everything' gonna be alright**_

She wasn't angry at him, they're both 2 people that work too much and are unlucky to be completely different people – not that she minded, she loves him that way – and over something so stupid that she can't even remember about, and they had an argument. It wasn't something big, she just left before they started saying things that they didn't think or didn't feel, so she just left before they started hurting each other. She had already lost too many people that she loved, she couldn't risk losing the most important thing of all, the most important thing in her life, she couldn't risk loosing him.

_**No one, no one, no one**_

_**Can get in the way of what I'm feeling**_

_**No one, no one, no one**_

_**Can get in the way of what I feel for you**_

_**You, you**_

_**Can get in the way of what I feel…**_

She misses him, a lot and the only thing that she can think about is kissing him and telling him that she didn't mean a thing that she said, that she loves him and that she wants him to know that she loves him. So, she starts driving back to his place.

Danny was sitting in his bed looking at his pool table. He couldn't believe that 14 months ago he woke up in there with the woman of his dreams. He loved her, even if he had never told her that. The sound coming from the door woke him up from his day dream, and then he saw her.

She looked up and met his gaze. They stared at each other.

"I…" Danny started saying, but he didn't know what to say.

"I… " She didn't know what to say either.

They kissed. Soon they broke apart in the need of air, and just stared into each others eyes.

"I'm sorry" They said in unison. They both smiled.

They will have a lot of fights, but they knew that in the end, everything is gonna be alright. And every time that Lindsay hears that song, she'll smile: it was their song.


End file.
